Always There For You
by XoXoCSIGleek
Summary: What happens when a life/death situation opens Santana's eyes for her to realize she wants to go after what she wants. Rachel saves Santana from an unfortunate event. Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

Rachel wiped off the slushy remaining stone faced. They thought that they were going to get to her but no.. she kept her head held high. She knew that id she wanted to get to broadway she would endure the bullying of the neantherdals in Mckinley. She didn't give in she didn't let them see her cry because they weren't going to get that satisfaction even though sometime the tears came involuntary because if the sting of the slushie. Okay good she was almost done and close to looking descent again, all these slushies had served her to be able to perfect her timing in getting it out and being able to do her hair again.

Santana came in the restroom and looked up and down at Rachel and snickered. Ugh, Rachel so didn't need this crap right now. It was the end of the day and she just wanted to be at home with Dad and Daddy and practice songs for glee, eat then have a good nights sleep. Santana laughed meanly at the diva.

" Seriously, Treasure trail. I don't know why you take your time cleaning off the slushy its an improvement to those horrific clothes."

Rachel sighed and glared at the Latina. She was going to take the high road and not give into her game.

" Santana, I must leave and I honestly do not have time for your insults. If you must insult me at least save it for school hours but leave me at peace after" Rachel left abruptly.

Dear, how can someone as rude as Santana exist and more importantly why did they have to take the time making her life miserable? She did slightly admit that she could be a bit bothersome at time and talked longer than necessary.

She never wished any wrong on anyone but knew that karma would one day get Santana and she knew what being assaulted and humiliated would be like. Yes, she did get assaulted by the cheerios a couple of weeks ago but she did not want to repeat the horrible incident or remember it. She shook away the thought as she grabbed her keys and got into the lancer that her dads had gotten her for her 16th birthday and drove home.

Later on that night, Rachel was still thinking about Santana which was pretty ridiculous because she felt worried for some reason, why would she need to worry about the girl who's made her life a living hell for the past years?. Oh well... whatever it was it was probably nothing and none of her business Rachel said it to herself and thought it a million times that she didn't care about Santana Lopez which was far from true. She sighed sadly opening her drawer and taking out the picture that her daddy gave her. It was a nice picture of a wonderful memory when she was 8 years old, she was in the park eating ice cream sitting on a bench with her back pressed against another young girls back. They were both smiling and happy, that day she barely even remembered. She knew that it had been a sunday when her dad and Daddy had taken her and Santana to the par. It was still hard to believe that a point herself and the girl who torments her had been best friends.

Putting away the picture back to its rightful spot she knew that she had to stop caring about Santana. It hurt too much to even give a damn about the girl when the feelings weren't mutual and the other girl seemed to hate her.

Okay.. you have to stop Rachel. Santana has made it clear that she doesn't care about you anymore or wishes to make ammends in the near future. Ugh... maybe if I go out for some coffee it will help.

She stood up taking her keys going out the door but ditching her car. It was really nice out and that maybe would help her too clear her head. She began walking towards Starbucks when she recognized a voice not far from her coming from the alley ahead.

The voice was barely audible but it was terrified. Rachel recognized the voice and widened her eyes it was Santana.

" P- Please.. *chokes out* take my stuff but please don't hurt me" Rachel at that moment forgot everything that she had said about Santana, the only thing she knew is that she had to go and save her friend.

Rachel sprinted towards the alley and saw a man trying to take advantage of Santana. Wow... she may bot be very strong but her dads had teached her ways to defend herself.

Thank god she's had about 9 years of Karate plus she had pepper spray.

Seeing this made her mad that there was guys like these that took advantage of girls, well he wasn't about to take advantage of Santana. She knew that confronting a man twice her size was dangerous but she didn't care. She marched up to him.

" Hey ! You. Leaver her alone" she screamed as the guy turned around and gave her an evil smirk.

" Oh yeah? What are you going to do to stop me? he taunted her which really pushed rachel over the edge as she kneed the man at full force and sprayed pepper spray in his eyes which made him scream.

Santana was just staring in shock at Rachel's courage The man hissed and let go of Santana.

"You little bitch"

Rachel didn't think about it twice as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her running straight back to her house. Rachel kept glancing back as she ran and she was grateful that he wasn't following them. Rachel sighed in relied as they were both inside the safety of her home.

Rachel immediately turned her attention to the crying girl behind her. She was paled and stunned.

" Santana, are you alright?" Rachel asked worriedly, Santana hadn't spoken at all since they got out of the alley.

Santana turned to look at her with grateful eyes, she didn't even think about it when she hugged the diva,

" Thank you so much Rachel, thank you... thank you" Rachel was gasping for air it was extraordinary the strength that Santana was exerting.

In between breaths Rachel managed to say.

" Santana, its no big deal, c-can you please loosen your g-grip on me?"

Santana felt a blush come on her cheeks as she loosened her grip on Rachel.

" Oh-Im sorry"

Rachel smiled sweetly which made Santana feel butterflies if she only knew why she really liked the Duca. Ok soRachel was feeling nice, so it was now or never right?

" Um Rachel?" Santana bit her lip.

" Yes, Santana?" it was shocking when Santana called her by her name.

"Hows your love life?"

this surprised her Santana was calm and having a friendly conversation with her?

" Im single... why?" she raised an eyebrow.

Santana smirked, after the life and death experience she had, she was not going to be afraid of going after Rachel and win her over even if it was going was going to lower her social status.

Eh.. who cares, Rachel was hot and Santana was definitely going to make it her objective to be with her.

Santana waled over to her and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and smiled sincerely.

" I don't see why you're single... you're beautiful" Oh crap... Santana close her eyes that was not suppose to come out, she meant to say sexy and now she was gonna scare away away Rachel.. Nice, Nice going Santana she thought.

Rachel smiles softly.

" You think Im beautiful?"

Santana bit her lip and smiled." Yeah I do"


	2. Be mine?

Rachel and Santana had stayed talking for quite awhile and they actually found that they still got along after all that had happened. For some reason Santana didn't want to push things faster with her, she did really like Rachel but she knew her, she was gonna make sure at least a couple of days pass so she can trust her, After all Santana thought she isn't going to trust you yet after you've made her life a living hell for the past couple of years. Though Santana was going to tell her that she really liked her , after all.. Santana Lopez kept it real.

" So... Rachel I have something to tell you" Santana bit her lip and blushed.

Rachel giggled and looked at Santana curiously " Santana.. You're blushing.. What is it that you need to tell me thats making you blush".

Santana laughed softly " Damn it Berry there's no easy way to say this because Im not good at being mushy or expressing my feelings but I like you, a lot."

Rachel blushed and smiled sweetly" You mean.. you like like me?.. are you sure you're not playing with me or this isn't some part of a cruel joke?" she frowned and pouted which really moved Santana, anything Rachel did made Santana feel things and when she was sad or anything it made Santana feel sad, it was weird. Santana didn't really like feeling mushy but she couldn't help it.

" Rachel, look at me" Santana scooted close to her. " I am not lying, before I was afraid to come in touch with my feelings but truth is that Im crazy about you and this close to death experience made me realize that I really don't care anymore about what anyone else thinks, I really like you."

Rachel smiled at her and said softly" I really like you too Santana"

Santana's heart had butterflies which was really uncomfortable " Wait... you like girls? Since when?" she took her hand and smiled.

Rachel smiled down looking at their hands " Well... I've actually always liked girls but there was no other girl other than you that made me feel anything."

Santana played with Rachel's hair. " You really are beautiful.. when you're not nagging" she teased " I really want to be with you Rachel.. Only you and this isn't a joke or a lie, you know I keep things real"

Rachel nodded " So.. what do you want to do?"

Santana sighed and kissed Rachel's cheek " Im not the most romantic person but Im gonna ask you, wanna be mine? I swear I will protect you from all the assholes. I'll defend you and be there for you if Frakenteen ever tries to come near you" She grinned.

Rachel smiled.. " So are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Santana nodded and smiled " Rachel, you're hot anyone in this school knows it but they're too caught up with having their heads up their asses to realize it"

both girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

" Yes, I will be your girlfriend Santana. I believe your the only one with the capability to keep up with me"

Santana grinned and cupped Rachel's face to look her in the eyes.

Damn, she thought Finally after waiting all these years Im finally going to get the chance to kiss those lips.

Santana leaned in and Kissed Rachel softly then deepened the kiss.

Rachel kissed back deeply and smiled in the kiss, finally she never thought it would happen but it finally did.

They broke the kiss after awhile.

" So, how are we going to tell everyone?" Rachel giggled.

" Leave it too me Rachel, and if anyone says anything. they'll be hearing from me so I think we'll be ok"


	3. Glee Awkward

( Thank you guys for the reviews and reading (: hope you like it.)

*Glee Club*

Everyone had already filed into the class room, there was only Rachel and Santana missing which was weird because Rachel was usually early. It was 5 minutes since Glee started and people were already whispering.

Finn leaned into the gossiping group.

" So, do you think Santana murdered Rachel?"

Tina shook her head and leaned in to whisper to the rest.

" Listen up guys so I haven't seen it for my self but I heard this rumor that Santana and Rachel were spotted down the hall holding hands"

Everyone gasped since they really couldn't believe it since Rachel and Santana were two contradiction.

Brittany grinned, she already knew the truth. Santana had told her yesterday and she was really happy for her best friend, Rachel was nice and reminded her of her grandmother.

Everyone gasped at shut up at the sight of the two girls coming in, everyone was staring. Santana glared at all of them.

" If you guys say a word , or try to be smart asses I will rip all of your hair off and use it as a weave so I suggest you glue your head back to your eyeballs and let us be, ok? she glared but then smiled at Brittany,

Rachel was really nervous she knew that she would get hell from Kurt and Mercedes both of them would try to convince her that Santana was just playing with her but no it wasn't true... what Santana and Rachel felt was real.

Quinn still glared at them.

" What are you looking at Fabray?"

Quinn cocked her head and spoke meanly " Don't expect me to treat Treasure Trail like she's one of us just because she's with you" Quinn was about to continue talking when she felt a sting across her cheeks,

Santana was burning mad " First of all Fabitch do not ever call my girlfriend that again or I swear you will regret"

Everyone was shocked, this really was serious even though it seemed like a joke.

Rachel smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly whispering in her ear.

" Thank you for defending me Sanny"

Santana grinned, Rachel had a cute nickname for her and she actually liked it.

Finn was still staring in shock at them he spoke loudly and shook his head.

" Are you kidding Rachel? This has to be some kind of joke Santana is probably just playing with you, I bet this is part of some evil scheme she has"

Rachel fumed, she knew she had dumped Finn for a reason, it wasn't fair for him to make assumptions when he didn't even know Santana.

" Finn.. *she stood up* I ask that you do not give me an opinion on what you think because I don't need it and also.. Do not make assumptions about Santana, you don't know her like I do. I would also appreciate if you would stop texting me like a little creeper before my dads friend sues you. Back off . Please and thank you"

Everyone in the roomed dropped their jaws even more but then shrugged it off, they weren't about to mess with them especially when Santana was involved. If you messed with her your head would surely get ripped off.

Rachel breathed deeply and sat next to her girlfriend.

Santana smirked at texted Rachel, she blushed as she opened the text.

Santana: You know babe, you angry is actually pretty sexy ;)

Rachel giggled and responded quickly to the text then winked at her girlfriend.

Rachel: " Flattery will get you nowhere... yet ;)"

Mr Scheu came in and looked at the two girls for a moment but then shrugged it off it was better not too question teenagers.

Mr Scheu started talking about doing a number from Journey again, then the classed groaned then he changed it to making it a project to pair up and do a duet that expressed their feelings.

Santana grinned, this was perfect she had been wanting to sing with Rachel for the longest time and she knew what she wanted to do.

Rachel smiled back, it should be a new experience singing with Santana and expressing her feelings towards her girlfriend.

Glee club carried on and everyone went on and about like everything was normal.

Santana would slowly be changed by Rachel into someone better.

Rachel kissed Santana. " Do you want to get to work on our duet? "

Santana smiled sweetly and held her girlfriends hand" Sure thing, my place?" she smirked...


	4. First time

(Im sorry that I haven't updated I've been really busy . I hope you enjoy :) I will update more)

Later on at Santana's house the two girls were working on their duet, Rachel smiled approvingly at Santana's CD's and her Ipod selection.

"You know Santana , I really didn't expect that you would like this type of music, I approve of the music you have, I see my favorites in here" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked " I guess I don't really look like broadway girl do I?"

Rachel smirked an nodded " No , you don't but I like it" then Santana let down her hair and kissed Rachel's neck as Rachel let out a soft moan when she felt her lips.

" Oh you like that don't you?" Santana smirked and kissed her neck again. Rachel nodded and breathed deeply " Yes, I really do like that but Im a little scared"

Santana sighed. " Why are you scared?"

Rachel bit her lip and pouted " Well , its because you have a reputation in school of using a person then throwing them away like a tissue".

Santana smiled sweetly which was rare for her but Rachel had changed Santana greatly in a good way.

" Rachel, we've known each other for a long time" she stumbled a little over her words her eyes getting teary" it was really hard for her to express her feelings , Rachel waited intently with a soft smile and squeezed Santana's hand gently, she knew Santana and she had a wall around herself that Rachel was barely beginning to get across. A few tears fell from Santana's face as she kissed Rachel softly and gently which was all new to her.

" I-I love you Rachel" Santana smiled and then Rachel smiled lovingly and kissed Santana back.

" I love you too Santana"

Santana smiled feeling as if a giant wight had been lifted and started kissing Rachel deeply feeling the heat of their body's and Rachel's heart racing. Santana smiled and smirked whispering in her ear.

" I want to make love with you" Rachel shivered and moaned slightly at her words. Rachel was afraid of giving herself and having her heart broken but she really did love Santana , she would just have to take a chance.

Rachel said softly and nodded looking into Santana'e eyes

" Let's make love"

Santana knew Rachel, she was strong but also very fragile about these things Santana always liked it rough but it's Rachel's first time and Santana was determined to make Rachel's first time memorable, In a good way of course.

Santana started stripping and smirked looking at Rachel's expression. Rachel was a taken back, Santana was beautiful. Her body was firm and smooth, it was perfect. She watched her girlfriends hair fall back in to place perfectly around her shoulders. Santana held Rachel's hand and put it on her breast.

" You like? You can touch" she smirked and moaned softly as Rachel squeezed her breast, Santana then kissed Rachel sweetly and gently.

" If I hurt you, just tell me ok?"

Rachel nodded and smiled more sure of herself and started stripping herself and smirked when she saw Santana licking her lips then removing the rest of her clothes.

Santana kissed Rachel passionately laying her on the bed running her fingers through her hair raking her nails down her body which made the Diva shiver and moan arching her back towards her Girlfriend.

Santana kissed down Rachel's neck biting it leaving her mark there then squeezing her breasts which earned her a satisfying moan from the Diva then she sucked on her breasts which made her moan as well.

" Mmm Santana" Rachel moaned running her hands down Santana's back . Santana then moved her kisses down her girlfriends stomach then to her thighs . She opened Rachel's legs wide revealing her tight and wet mound

" Fuck babe your so wet"

Santana smirked as Rachel moaned , Santana moved her kisses to Rachel's wet center which made a shiver run through the Diva. Santana then inserted a finger in pumping it in her loving the noises it made.

Rachel was moaning in pleasure, this was all new to her but she loved it. It was amazing.

" Mmm San More"

Santana still pumping her finger in her girlfriend she inserted her tongue tasting Rachel, the smell and taste was so addicting.

Rachel pulled on Santana's hair and gripped her shoulder moving her hips and center towards Santana as she started sucking at her wet center.

" Mmm Rachel you taste fuckin delicious."

Rachel moaned as she felt her girlfriends mouth and tongue work expertly inside her.

Santana felt Rachel's wall tightening she was close.

" Come on baby come for me" Santana growled her eyes filled with lust

Rachel moaned loudly feeling herself let go riding out her climax and arched her back then plopping back down on the bed breathing deeply.

Santana smirked going back to lay with her girlfriend.

" San that was so amazing" Rachel smiled softly.

Santana smirked " Baby Im the best"

Rachel then smirked.

" I want to take care of you now"

Santana smiled" Oh I would definitely love that"

The girls continued on expressing their love which would definitely connect them closer to each other, If only Santana had forgotten to quit the video chat she was having Puck..


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize, I just own my mind.**

_**AN: I understand if you have abandoned this story D: my sincerest apologies I just had the biggest writers block with this one and I couldn't find a way to continue it :( but hopefully I'll get the flow going again and if you are following any of my other stories . I am hoping to update soon for those too :) I love you guys, If you are still reading this or a new reader please give me your feedback or suggestions . I love reviews. Enjoy**_

Santana woke up with a big grin on her face, it was an amazing day and she had the most amazing night. She made love with her girlfriend, although there was something she was trying so hard to remember.

_Shit... _Santana opened her laptop and it turned out she hadn't closed the chat... puckerman did... and he closed two hours later after Rachel has come over.

_Okay, calm down... what are the odds that he saw anything?_

just as soon an Im arrived from Puck.

**PuckyPuck: Really enjoyed the live porn yesterday ;)**

**Sanny: ... I swear if you tell anyone, I will cut your best friend off.**

**PuckyPuck: Ouch, no need to be so harsh Lopez.**

**Sanny: You better not mention anything to Rachel or I'll make sure you don't live to tell your tale to anyone else.**

**PuckyPuck: Fine... BTW I had no idea Pezberry could be such an amazing and wild combo ;)**

**Sanny: Pez .. what?**

**PuckyPuck: Yours and Berry's ship name we all have one.**

**Sanny: Loser. **

**PuckyPuck: Thanks... hey by the way... why were you never that way with me when we were together ? ;)**

**Sanny: This conversation is over. Bye.**

_Sanny has logged off._

Santana took a deep breath at least he promised not to tell, if he ever dared to, she'd be in deep trouble with Rachel.

Rachel yawned stretching rubbing her eyes, she usually woke up early but it was times like this that she made special exceptions.

" What are you doing babe?" Rachel smiled still sleepy up at Santana.

Santana smiled " Just had a small chat with Puck"

_well it really isn't a lie..._

Rachel nodded " Oh... alright" she smiled standing up kissing Santana slowly and sweetly.

Santana grinned putting her arms around her girlfriends waist " Why can't mornings always be like this?"

Rachel giggled blushing " It is rather nice, but Santana... I really don't want you to think that our relationship is just going to be based of sex. We have something beautiful here and I would hate it for it to go to "waste" or get "boring" Rachel frowned a little.

Santana sighed and smiled. I guess your right Rachel, we can do other interesting things. I love you. I want this to last too.

Rachel smiled giving Santana a deep kiss.

" You make me so happy, I love you too"

Santana grinned, she found herself smiling to be inevitable around Rachel she was just the source of happiness that she needed.

" Okay, I have an idea of something we could do today that isn't sex" Santana smirked while Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

" What do you have in mind?" Rachel carefully asked not liking Santana's expression. She only ever smiled like that when she was plotting something.

Santana gave an innocent smile playing with Rachel's hand.

" First. You have to swear to me you'll have an open mind and trust me?"

Rachel nodded " Ok"

Santana smiled now planting a big kiss on Rachel's lips.

" Sweet, go get ready sexy. Were in for a thrill" Santana started looking around for clothes.

Rachel looked at her in confusion " Wait, aren't you going to tell me what were going to do?"

Santana shrugged and laughed " If I tell you, you might chicken out and I want this to be a surprise. I already had it planned for today anyways."

Rachel sighed " I would insist on knowing but if you already planned it then I don't want to ruin the surprise."

The two girls got ready then getting into Santana's car as she started to drive off from the limits of Lima .

Rachel widened her eyes a little

" Where exactly are we going?"

Santana grinned and pulled over " Its not far now but I do need you to put this on" she said as she casually handed Rachel a blindfold.

Rachel paled a little " Now im scared"

Santana smiled " C'mon Rach you need to trust me. I would never do anything that would seriously hurt you"

Rachel finally gave in putting on the blindfold as Santana drove for about 15 minutes pulling into an empty field.

She got out then carefully helping Rachel out as a airplane was the only thing to be heard.

" San? can you please tell me now?"

Santana nodded and smiled " Alright, were here anyways and there's no way for you to chicken out now... were going skydiving"

Rachel paled taking off the blindfold seeing that she was already inside the plane

" Santana, if this puts risks on voice I am holding it over you"

Santana just rolled her eyes playfully " I promise the terror will be worth it" the plane started to gain its elevation as it took off and an attendant was explaining on how to use the parachutes.

Rachel gulped deciding she needed to get over her fear, anyways she didn't want to disappoint Santana.

The plane was finally above its spot as Santana and Rachel got adjusted into their parachute that was for them both.

Santana grinned she really did hope that Rachel would like this surprise

they both jumped out of the plane, Rachel with a scream and Santana with a laugh as they started to fall it wasn't as scary for Rachel specially when they took out the parachute and they were now falling at a slow distance.

Something caught Rachel's eye as they were approaching the ground.

They were going to land in the middle of a heart that was shaped with roses.

As soon as they landed and took off the Parachute and gear , Rachel was unable to speak as she looked around. All this was just so beautiful she really was serious about them

Santana bit her lip looking at Rachel nervously.

" Uh... are you ok Rach? you haven't said anything. Do you like this?" Santana asked a little afraid of the answer that could come.

Rachel still didn't say anything she just tackled Santana to the ground as she kissed her passionately as she whispered against her lips.

" I love you "

Santana sniffed holding back the happy tears that threatened to fall as she kissed her girlfriend back.

" I love you too"


	6. Consequences

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)**

_AN: Im back to write and there's angst and drama for pezberry :very short chapter btw :o review please they motivate me! don't hate me for this ._. it will get better._

Santana walked the halls of Mckinley happy it was the only expression she knew since she started dating Rachel but wait a minute... there was something wrong people were snickering some giving her stares muttering nasty words under their breath. Brittany walked to Santana and sighed pulling her into an empty room.

"Britt, whats going on?" Santana asked curiously and honestly a little worried

Brittany sighed biting her lower lip. She didn't want to make San sad or angry but she had to know what happened " A "video" of you and Rachel doing it was leaked to the whole school."

Santana froze with an empty stare that was the only expression seen on her face.

_Shit, Shit. No! This cannot be happening!_

Santana knew she had to look for Rachel. Hopefully she hasn't seen it.

" I got to go Britt" she rushed out to find Rachel who was walking down the same way as her, she smiled before she saw the expression on Rachel's face.

_Uh-Oh_

She stopped short in front of Rachel " Rach..."

she didn't have time to finish her sentence before Rachel slapped her. Tears were running down Rachel's face with an expression of anger and hurt.

" I thought you were serious Santana, you just wanted to hurt me. It was all a part of your plan" Rachel sniffed and ran away from Santana leaving her just standing there.

" I- I didn't do this. I love you" she whispered looking down sadly when she saw a familiar face and anger boiled over her she pinned Puck against the lockers.

" You... I thought I could trust you" she punched puckerman who was just astounded

" Wait? What? Santana! Jacob hacked into my laptop! I didn't do it , I really took care of him, by the way Im suspended for 3 days your welcome." Puck held his hand to his mouth. Santana hit hard.

Santana stood there, she didn't know what to do ... she had to make things right with rachel but will she even listen to her? How can she prover her innocence and her love for her.

Santana would die without Rachel she was the new light in her life.

How was she going to make things right though?


End file.
